


Getting Supplies

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: For Science!, Gen, Humor, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: AKA, Holtzmann, Kevin, a Moose, a Plasma Conductor, and several sharpies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikkiscarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiscarlet/gifts).



"Kevin!" Holtzmann called out. "Are you capable of going to the hardware store for me?"

"Am I capable?" Kevin seemed to consider this very seriously. "I think I am. But if you have to ask then it would appear that _you_ don't think I am. So the question becomes, do I trust your judgement more than my own? I-"

"You know what, forget it," Holtzmann said. "Come with me and lift heavy things."

"Okay!" Kevin replied cheerfully. "Do I have the keys?"

"The keys to what?"

"To the car."

"I don't know, Kevin; do you have the- wait, no, you can't. We haven't replaced it yet." Holtzmann looked around. "Is your motorcycle down- no, that won't fit a B-12 coolant reservoir _and_ a relativistic heavy-ion collider."

"What if I balanced one on my head?" Kevin asked. "I have excellent coordination."

"We'll call that Plan B," Holtzmann decided. "What we need for Plan A is a large truck or van."

"Oh, there's a delivery truck right outside!" Kevin said cheerfully, pointing over his shoulder. "I saw it when I was looking for a tiger."

"There was a tiger outside? Like a real one or a ghost one?"

"No, there wasn't a tiger. I just thought there might be one, so I was looking."

"Oh," Holtzmann grabbed her bag. "Good thing you checked, then. Now I have an extremely important question - what brand is the truck?"

"Uh..." Kevin thought hard. "O. X. I."

"I'm going to interpret that as DHL," Holtzmann decided. "Excellent. We wouldn't want to screw over our UPS driver - I love Emmy - but that lamebrain at DHL can't even put a box full of thermonuclear waste the correct side up with three arrows and a sign!"

"I like to draw smiley faces on the arrows, so if they're upside down, they frown," Kevin said.

"Good tip," Holtzmann said. "We are definitely going to try that next time. Now let's go borrow that truck!" She grabbed the brass pole and slid down it; Kevin not far behind.

Once they were in the patiently waiting DHL truck, Holtzmann slouched down in the seat and turned to Kevin. "You might want to buckle up."

"Oh, no, I've played a delivery driver before on _Passions_ ; I know where everything goes."

"Alright," Holtzmann shrugged and took off. "This truck has a higher profile than the Ecto, so my turns might be a little sharp," she warned Kevin. "Can you pull up the directions to the Ares Scientific Warehouse on your phone?"

"Sure!" Kevin grabbed his phone. "Siri, please get me the map."

"The one you dislike or the one you don't like?" Siri replied.

"Which should I use?" Kevin asked Holtzmann.

"Whichever one goes with your flow right now, my man," she replied.

"Uh, Siri, the one I don't like, please." Kevin decided.

"Pulling up Google Maps," Siri replied. "Destination?"

"Aretha Sciency Workshop!"

"Eh, close enough," Holtzmann decided.

oOo

"You know, I have never seen the ocean before!" Kevin declared. "Except for on the Ferris Wheel earlier. And the time I flew to Florida to visit my Aunt's Grandma. And every morning when I take Mike Hat for a run."

Holtzmann looked at him over the head of the giant stuffed moose tucked between their seats. "I suppose, in a way, as the tides are always shifting, you see a new ocean every time you look."

"Exactly!"

"And may I say that I am very impressed with your ability to guess people's ages," she added, petting the moose he had won at the Fair.

Kevin shrugged cheerfully. "It's a gift."

"Now, where to next?"

Kevin looked down at his phone. "Uh, well if we go North there's a Talamasca canyon and South is P-Lana Del Ray."

"Not a huge fan of her music," Holtzmann said. "Let's go East. We can swing by UCLA and look at their Large Plasma Device."

"Will that fit in the back?" Kevin asked, jerking his thumb at the back of the truck, where a water heater tank, a horse trough, and various other odds and ends were crammed.

"Unfortunately, it will not," Holtzmann decided. "But we could always get a U-Haul trailer."

"Oh, can we get one with the walrus on it? I don't like seafood."

"Only if we can swing by the NOAA Space Environment Center in Colorado on our way back to New York," Holtzmann agreed.

"Deal."

oOo

"Where have you been?" Abby asked, as soon as they pulled into the Station.

"Getting supplies!" Kevin replied, hopping out of the DHL truck. "And I got you a reindeer!"

"Actually it’s a moose," Holtzmann said, sliding out of the truck after him and tugging the giant moose with her. "But he named it reindeer."

"Because we saw one in West Dakota!" Kevin explained.

“That one was an elk,” Holtzmann supplied. “Or a possibly a large jackalope trying to fool us.

"Thank you," Abby said, accepting the moose from Holtzmann a little absently, "but I'd really like to know where the hell you two have been for the last month!"

"Woah, it’s been a month?" Holtzmann said. "Time flies when you're scavenging for the next scientific breakthrough in spectral containment field shielding."

"Erin's filed a missing persons report for you-"

"For both of us?" Holtzmann asked.

"Yeah! Of course- I mean- Well, she filed it for Kevin, but Patty filed one for you too!" Abby amended.

"That's sweet of her!" Kevin decided. "I should give her a present. Do we have any more boxes in the back?"

"Nah, we gave the last of them to that hobo inside the Grand Canyon," Holtzmann reminded him. "That dude was so ahead of his time!"

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask for more details on that," Abby decided, "because I'm fairly certain that I don't even want to know. Can I just ask, though, do both of you still have your cell phones?"

"Yeah, got mine right here!" Kevin held his up.

Holtzmann slapped her pocket and felt the familiar bulge of her phone. "Yeppers."

"Then please, please, pretty please, the next time you two decide to go on a road trip, can you just call every so often and let us know that you're still alive?" Abby begged.

"I'll add a reminder to my calendar," Kevin said, pushing the off button.

"If I remember to," Holtzmann agreed.

"Well, that's better than nothing," Abby decided. "Now you said something about shielding. Does this mean that between the Grand Canyon and _West_ Dakota you managed to find something to stabilize the containment field upstairs so that we don't all dissolve if someone sneezes?"

"Probably," Holtzmann said, opening the back of the U-haul trailer. "Kev, my man, can you take the heavy things up to my lab? And remember not to let any of it frown!"

Abby peeked behind her. "Is that a plasma device? Wait, is that the one from UCLA? The LaPD? Why is there a smiley face drawn on it in neon pink sharpie?"

"Because the neon mint green sharpie ran out of ink," Holtzmann explained. "Duh."


End file.
